


building a mystery

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble cycle 12 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder sets up her usual corner table at Dream Beans before waiting in line for a sub-par cup of black coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	building a mystery

Cinder sets up her usual corner table at Dream Beans before waiting in line for a sub-par cup of black coffee. It never stops amazing her how many people are willing to pay for such shitty coffee, even if it is the place closest to campus. Cinder isn't here out of laziness, though her reason doesn't appear for another half hour, when she's finished half her cup- somehow it being cold makes it easier to stomach- and her thesis has another two pages. 

Professor Glynda Goodwitch. 

While Cinder has thought up a plausible reason for her fellow grad students to drink such overpriced coffee (and she's sure Emerald only comes to hit on the barista Yang), she's stuck on the Professor. Goodwitch never tolerates anything below perfection, and makes other strict professors look lazy. Her continued presence in Dream Beans is at odds with everything Cinder knows of the woman, and the mystery begs to be unfolded. 

Tomorrow, maybe. Today, she'll stay safe at her corner table, allowing herself a glance every other new paragraph.


End file.
